The present invention relates to medical devices for use in the positioning and movement of limbs or joints. More particularly, the present invention relates to air assisted devices which are capable of providing continuous passive motion asssistance or immobilization for stabilization or fracture fixation.
Typical devices used for providing continuous passive motion for joints and limbs, such as motor and cable arrangements, are bulky and awkward. Typical devices for immobilization of joints, such as casts, orthoses, custom splints, and abduction pillows, are heavy, and difficult and uncomfortable to wear. None of the devices in current use are simple, comfortable, and inexpensive.